


[Podfic] Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind by kototyph

by UstolemyNAME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Wherein Peter is quite pleased with himself, Laura and Derek are innocent (horrified) bystanders, and Stiles is missing some clothes.





	[Podfic] Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind by kototyph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540330) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



****

**Title:** [Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540330)  
**Author** : [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  9:57  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FhPCobrAfA2QcV4Yi0vKTaaE-pKXnKYU) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YEzdYGlKhOyT8A5yUJNULUoF7HlmejWL)


End file.
